


Going Postal on You

by AngelFlower



Series: Reader-Chan's Daily Life! [5]
Category: Postal (Video Games)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blow Jobs, Brutal Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dead People, Death, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Ero Guro, Erotic Grotesque, Erotophonophilia, F/M, Female Reader, Gore, Gratuitous Smut, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Guro, Homicide, Lust Murder, Murder, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Partying, Public Blow Jobs, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Skull Fucking, Smut, Torture, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Controversy sells, doesn't it?
Relationships: The Postal Dude/Reader
Series: Reader-Chan's Daily Life! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522262
Kudos: 13





	Going Postal on You

**Author's Note:**

> You had to of read the tags before clicking on this so no complaining.

(Y/n) went for a senseless night of fun, she drank and danced in Paradise, but as she stumbled out of the club, she bumped into a man, a redheaded man, with a black French coat and dark sunglasses, covering his eyes, he was so mysterious, and who doesn't love a bit of mystery?

"Heeeyy, ginger, wanna have a guud tiiiime?" She drunkenly asked with a slanted grin, the man shares her grin, though it was wider and held much more sinister intention, intentions the drunk woman failed to see. "Goood, leeet'ss gooo~" she grabbed his hand and led him into the back alley.

The alley was dark, dry, and had a bad smell thanks to the dumpster. "Mmmm, you smell like a trailer park, reminds me of home" she giggled, Dude grabbed her head and pushed her down to crotch level "yeah yeah, you said a good time, now get to it" he pushed her cheek into his crotch "ooooh Demanwing, aren't we? Okay, I'm dooowwn" she slurred.

She moved her hands to his hips and put her fingers in his waistband and slid them to the buttons on the front. Her fingers teased at the buttons, he was unsure if she was actually teasing or just to drink to coherently unbutton them.

Her fiddling got annoying and Dude grabbed her wrist and pulled her hands away "I'll do it myself" he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He pulled his cock out, which wasn't even half-hard at this point "Sorry *hic* about that" she giggled and put a hand up to her mouth.

She then wrapped her hand around his cock and suckled on the tip of his cock "go further down, baby" he gently grabbed her hair and pushed her further down his shaft. Drool leaked onto the concrete, she licked and sucked on his cock, making lewd slurping sounds, Dude let his head fall back slightly, letting out small moans and groans as he thrust softly into her mouth.

"Fu-uck" he moaned out and pulled her head off of his cock, (Y/n) closed her eyes, expecting cum but instead, she felt something hard and cold in her mouth. She opened her eyes to be met with the sight of a gun in the ginger's hand. "Sorry about this, babe" she tried pulling away and screaming but his fingers wrapped in her hair prevented her from escape.

A loud bang echoed in the alley and her body went limp, only being held up by Dude's hand. "Bleed" he laughed and pushed cock back into her mouth, the tip of his cock poking out the back of her head, fitting almost perfectly into the hole the bullet made.

Her (E/c) eyes rolled in the back of her head, leaving the blank white sclera all that could be seen. His thrusting got faster as he reached his edge, moving her still warm body with them in unison. He placed his hand on the brick wall of the club and pushed her head further onto his cock, his cum spilled out the back of her head, dropping onto her back, he breathed heavily as he finished in her, well in and out of her.

He pushed her body off of him and her limp body fell into the brick wall, her scrapped knees spreading open for one hell of a view, in his opinion. He tucked the gun in the back of his pants and walked away from her body before it was even cold.

**Author's Note:**

> She expected cum but she got the gun.


End file.
